Forum:Hyperborrean Block Resolution (+New Policy)
The incident today is intolerable; looking at Hyper's actions on COD Wiki. For once, I'm ashamed to be an Admin here. He has embarrassed us all. So let's make some decisions: I have made my decision: *Three day block *Trusted User rights not to be issued within four months *An apology to me, the Battlefield Wiki, the Call of Duty Wiki, Callofduty4, and Crazy sam10 *Revoking of any rights currently issued new act I considered proposing this really early, but this is a good time No bringing other users issues on this wiki from an other wiki. No ifs or buts. A new law will be voted --thought? Discussion I'll support that. -- 20:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) What exactly would this new policy mean? It's not really clear to me. 20:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Tywin, be sure to sign your posts so as to avoid confusion. Please thoroughly explain what has happened above, I don't want any decisions made without a clear consensus between all present admins. 20:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Tywin, myself and Austin were all here for the Hyper incident. I think it's just the new policy idea we're unclear on... 20:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Regardless of who was there, it needs to be explained as to what happened, chronologically, so it (the decision) is not limited to the users present at the time. Why is the policy being enforced without there even being a conclusion, let alone, a result? 20:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Basically it bans users from bringing their problems here from other wikis. Those who do will be reprimanded. -- 20:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::As in, they shall not mention an argument or block of theirs from another wiki? :: 21:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) No new policy has been made or enforced yet. 20:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I will be unblocking him until further notice and until we can all reach a consensus. Tywin, please elaborate so we can do just that. 20:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::PLR "it bans users from bringing their problems here from other wikis. Those who do will be reprimanded". Thats the proposed policy. -- 21:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Wait. He was blocked for comments and talk. That has nothing to do with a vote. He got banned from an agreement with me, awy and yuri. Arrow seems to agree. It's de facto.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 21:05, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I reinstated the block. His actions should still be listed above, so its clear. 21:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) We should just add a section to BF:WHAT that states that this wiki is explicitly not to be used to further disputes that this wiki isn't involved in, and also add a section to the CoC's blocking policy (under minor infractions) that anybody who dredges or continues conflicts from other wikis should be banned for three days. (similarly, anybody who takes conflicts started here and continues them elsewhere after a block should have their block extended) I don't think it needs to really be explained. We've had this issue before. People seem to think our wiki is like a backup CoD wiki, which is obviously not the case. I think it's high time we make it explicit that this is not the place to continue interwiki conflicts. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well stated, I'm in agreement with this. 21:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :As a person who has carried on an arguement through both wikis, I think it is safe to agree with Yuri because it is bad for everyone involved 08:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to inset some of my views on the matter, as I was the one to deal with Bean on the CoD wiki. I believe what made this incident spill over is two things. Firstly, Bean seemed to keep bringing you up in his arguments, such as stating how you did things differently, how he chatted with people here about CoD wiki and so on. Secondly, and what made me believe he may of been doing this on behest of other users was when he came back here and begun bragging about it, which sort of brought it over. Now given we're listed as affiliates, this at first looked quite bad, but of course since then I've seen this forum and been talking to awyman13 and I'm now aware that this was an isolated user that seemed to hide behind he edited here. Now I understand what you're proposing, as we have a similar policy in place (W:C:Callofduty:COD:NOT#...other wikis), and I agree that ensuring that disputes shouldn't go across wikis, so of course I agree if users are bragging about how they recently debased another wiki they should be warned and banned if they continue to do so. In the case of this issue, seeing his comment edited and Callofduty4's warning to what he said removed felt off to me, but that's just my view on that particular part of this incident, and I'm not going to dwell on it. Back on point, I feel the policy you are proposing works quite well, and can help deal with users that attempt to do such things. You'll have to excuse the basic sig, as I only have a few old edits here. Crazy sam10 22:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :This statement may also help in determining Hypers block period -- 22:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I did want to keep out of this, but seeing as I was somewhat involved with the situation and watched it happen when him and Sam were talking, I kinda feel the need to input something into this. As much as I don't personally like what he did, I think a fair block for a 1 week to a 1 month period would be proper. It's what I think would be fair (at least to my knowledge of what the CoD wiki blocking periods for things like this would be). Kylet357 (talk) 23:05, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I also think a block of a week or two would be appropriate. -- A2AContact 23:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) After further review and input from other users, I now support the new policy. 06:27, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Supporting this policy. Like I said in Yuri's post, it's bad for everyone involved 08:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Judging by the fact Bean has vanished recently, I'm going to assume that "An apology to me, the Battlefield Wiki, the Call of Duty Wiki, Callofduty4, and Crazy sam10" is not going to occur. Not that I mind, judging by his behaviour, I wasn't really expecting one, at least not a proper one. Crazy sam10 22:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC) }}